


You Are Home

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: I wrote more fluffy shit from my headcanon where Johnny doesn't die in SR3.Really short but I wanted some bossgat fluff in my life
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 9





	You Are Home

Skylar sighed softly as she set her bag down on the sofa. It had been a long day of interviews, photoshoots, and filming for commercials. Johnny was sitting on the couch when she came in, just browsing on his phone, but his face brightened up when she realized it was her that walked in. 

"Hey, baby."

Skylar smiles as she's pulled into his lap by his strong arms. She kisses him quickly on the cheek before responding.

"Hey, Johnny."

Johnny smiles, continuing to keep a hold around her waist.

"How was your day?"

"Absolutely exhausting."

"I'm sorry."

Skylar just shrugs, used to these kinds of days by now.

"'M just glad to be home with you now."

Johnny hums softly and kisses her, cupping her cheek.

Life is good.


End file.
